


No more sad songs

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Distraught Reader, F/M, Horrible Grammar, Second Chance, Songfic, break-up, don't read if you are going to complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: The reader parties away her heartbreak





	1. Chapter 1

_I keep trying, nothing's working_

_I still wanna know, if you're alone_

_I keep trying to put this behind me_

_I still wanna know who's taking you home_

Breakups were hard, especially when you've been with that person for five years. It broke your heart when Steve ended your relationship out of nowhere. You thought you guys were happily in love but apparently you were wrong.

You often stayed up at night wondering if he's already moving on from you. Steve was a very attractive man so you had no doubt in your mind that he'd have no problem having girls throw themselves at him. Now that he's single you knew friends would try encourage Steve to take a girl back to his new apartment. 

_For tonight, I'm going to get my mind off it Don't care that someone's got his hands all over my body_

_Stay out all night, go where the music is loud_

_So I don't have to think about it, I'm beggin', please, don't play_

  
_No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_I'm beggin', please, don't play_

  _No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_I'm beggin', please, don't play no more sad songs_

Your friends hated seeing you so distraught that they encouraged you to go out to a nightclub. It took them two hours to convince you to go out with them but they soon regretted it.

After one too many shots you disappeared into the dance floor and started dancing with random men. They watched in horror as random men grope you and you let them. You could clearly hear them calling your name but you just ignored them and let the man you were dancing with grope you. 

_Dancing with danger, talking to strangers Don't care where I go, just can't be alone They'll never know me, like you used to know me, no_

After that night you decided to go out more without your friends and go home with the men you danced with. The men you chose were the complete opposite of Steve yet you still pictured him when they were inside you. They didn't know how to please you the way Steve used to but you kept trying every night.

This went on for months. All you would do was go to work sleep a couple of hours then go out at night. You had officially become the girl you used to make fun of when you'd see them doing the walk of shame. 

_  
Going home, take the long way round Lights pass, sit back with the windows down_

_Still got you on my mind_

_Starting to realise_

_No matter what I do_

_I will only hurt myself, tryna hurt you_

_And if I turn the music loud, just to drown you out_

_I'm beggin', please don't play_  
  
You were barefoot back home from a strangers apartment and you couldn't shake Steve's out of your mind. You were so set on showing Steve your better off without him that it began to worry your friends. They were so worried they did the unthinkable, they called him. 

_No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_I'm beggin', please, don't play_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_No more! (sad songs)_

_I'm beggin', please, don't play_

_  
No more sad songs (no, no more sad songs)_

_No more sad songs_

_No more sad songs (no, no more sad songs)_

_No more sad songs_

_No more sad songs_

After another night of partying were woken up by someone knocking on your door. Still in your drunken state you made your way to the front door. Opening your door you came face to face with the man who broke your heart. "Steve" you whispered 

"Can I come in?" A puffy eyed Steve asked


	2. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Steve and the reader talk about why he broke up with her and asks for a second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like the ending but I just had to end this happy

 

You couldn't believe this was happening. Nine months after your breakup Steve shows up out of the blue and want to talk to you. You reluctantly agree and step aside so he could come inside. After a few minutes of awkward silence you decided to break the silence "why are you here?"

"Your friends called" you instantly rolled your eyes, of course your friends called him.

"I'm going to stop you right there" you glared at him when you interrupted. "If you're here out of pity please get the fuck out of my apartment. I don't need your pity."

"I'm not here out of pity, I'm here because I wanted to say I made a mistake. When your friends called me and told me what was going on with you it broke my heart because I know I was the one who broke you." Steve apologized. "I especially felt horrible because I'm still in love with you and I purposely hurt you. I know that you'll probably say no but I was wondering if maybe you'd give me a second chance?"

You had to take several deep breaths before you you could even look at Steve. When you did though, you unleashed your wrath "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ! ! ! I HAVE BEEN CRYING MY EYES OUT EVER SINCE YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR NO REASON AND NOW NINE MONTHS LATER YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE" you yelled at him at the top of your lungs and tears streaming down your face. Steve just stared at his feet as you yelled at him, he knew he deserved it.

"FUCK IM SO SORRY OK ! ! ! !" Steve yelled back and looked up at you, tears were streaming down his face.

"I want to know one thing" You asked the question you've been dying to know the answer of for the past nine months "Why did you break up with me?"

"I was scared" Steve felt himself choking up "I was having a conversation with the guys and they kept pestering me about when was I going to propose to you. I knew I wanted to marry you but then Clint asked about kids and I started freaking out because I know I'm not going to able to give you kids-"

"FOR FUCKING SAKES STEVE WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS ALREADY" you interrupt him "I don't care if we can't have kids ! ! ! I love you you fucking asshole ! !"

Steve throat tightened. You've told him you didn't care if he could have kids or not but so part of him thought you were only saying that to make him feel better. "I care because I wanted to me able to create something beautiful with you. I've always dreamt about having kids of my own and when the doctors said that because of the serum I wouldn't it-" Steve paused "it broke my heart."

"We could of adopted" you looked into his eyes "yeah they might not have our DNA but they still would have been OUR kids."

Steve knew he was being selfish when he broke up with you so you would be able to have kids of your own. What he didn't realize that him breaking up with you would send you in a downward spiral. He walked up to you and took your hands into his "I'm sorry y/n please please give me another chance" Steve begged while he rubbed your hand.

You felt yourself giving into him but apart of you was hesitant to forgive him "I love you so much Steve and I want to forgive you but how do I know you won't break my heart again?"

"Because I love you and I would rather die than break your heart again." Steve rested his forehead against the top of your head. "Please y/n, give me another chance"

Taking a deep breath you were weighing the pros and cons of giving Steve a second chance. Yes he broke your heart but you're still so deeply in love with him. "Please don't break my heart again" you begged before you hugged him.

It took Steve a couple of seconds to realize you're actually giving him a second chance before he hugged you back. "I promise. I promise I'll never break your heart again" Steve kept kissing the top of your head as you guys cried together. After what felt like forever you and Steve finally pulled away and Steve cupped your face. "Is it ok if I move back in"

"No" you responded. He felt like someone punched him in the gut but then he understood why you said no. He knew that he destroyed your once perfect relationship and he was going to have to start building it from scratch. "We'll move back in together eventually but right now we need to work on building our relationship all over again."

Steve sighed "I understand. Can I please kiss you though?" Instead of responding you just leaned in and kissed him. The moment your lips touch you started feeling butterflies in your stomach like you used to. "I love you so much y/n"

"I love you too" you whispered back while Steve held you in his arms. You let out a sigh of relief because you felt whole again in Steve's arms.


End file.
